fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilina/Supports
With Barthe C Support *'Lilina:' Barthe, I haven't thanked you yet, have I. *'Barthe:' Thanked me? *'Lilina:' You came to rescue me, remember? *'Barthe:' Oh, that. I was just fulfilling my duty as a knight, my lady. In fact, I must apologize that we couldn't get to you earlier. *'Lilina:' Barthe...I'm sorry. I can never give you anything in return... Oh, I know. Here, take this necklace... *'Barthe:' Lady Lilina, please. We do not fight for reward. *'Lilina:' But... *'Barthe:' You were safe. That in itself is enough reward, my lady. *'Lilina:' Thank you, Barthe... B Support *'Lilina:' Barthe, do you remember Devias and Leygance? *'Barthe:' All I know is that they were making contact with Bern to start a rebellion. However, the rumors I've heard about them are all bad. I understand that they were using their position as generals to illegally collect money. *'Lilina:' I see... *'Barthe:' The rebellion was being planned even before Bern invaded. Astolfo has found proof of that. *'Lilina:' Yes... I was foolish. They were both my father's knights, so... I didn't want to suspect them... I wanted to trust them. *'Barthe:' But that trust is what put you in danger... *'Lilina:' I know... I'm truly sorry, Barthe... *'Barthe:' Lady Lilina, please value your safety above all. You are our master, and we knights depend on you to pledge our loyalty. A Support *'Lilina:' Barthe... What do you think will happen to Ostia now, without my father? *'Barthe:' Unless someone rebuilds Ostia after this war is done, it will fall further and further into chaos. That someone is you, Lady Lilina. Our people are all waiting for you. *'Lilina:' But... I don't think I'm qualified. I'm just going to be a nuisance to you all... You...think so too, right? *'Barthe:' ...... I know not how a person in power should be, but... When you said that you wanted to trust your servants, I certainly did not feel that you were mistaken in thinking so. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Barthe:' I have one thing to say to you, my lady. No matter what kind of path that you would follow from now on, we knights will swear our loyalty to always support you. With Gwendolyn C Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Gwendolyn. *'Gwendolyn:' Lady Lilina... Please stay close to me. I shall protect you with my life. *'Lilina:' Th-Thank you... That armor... It's quite an accomplishment. Isn't it heavy for a girl? *'Gwendolyn:' No, my lady. The weight of an knight's armor is a symbol of his loyalty. *'Lilina:' All right... But just don't strain yourself. *'Gwendolyn:' Thank you very much, my lady. *'Lilina:' Why did you become an Armor Knight? Did you want to become like Bors? *'Gwendolyn:' Yes... My brother is the goal that I pursue. I wish to protect you like my brother does, Lady Lilina. B Support *'Lilina:' Gwendolyn. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes, Lady Lilina? *'Lilina:' Let's chat a little. Tell me about yourself. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. I am an Armor Knight of Ostia... *'Lilina:' No, not things like that... For example, do you have a man whom you fancy? *'Gwendolyn:' A...man? *'Lilina:' Yes. *'Gwendolyn:' I...don't really know. *'Lilina:' What? *'Gwendolyn:' I always just focused on become strong like my brother, so... I never really thought about things like that... *'Lilina:' I see... Let's talk about something else, then. We're both girls in the same army that grew up in the same place. I want to know more about you. A Support *'Gwendolyn:' Lady Lilina, you are an odd individual. *'Lilina:' Odd? Why? *'Gwendolyn:' You are in a much higher position than we are... But you still come right down to talk to us with a smile on your face. It seems...odd. *'Lilina:' Do you think so? I just want to be friends with you. *'Gwendolyn:' F-Friends? I don't think that would be possible, my lady... You are my master! *'Lilina:' That doesn't make a difference. You're the only girl around my age that grew up in the same area. Let's not worry about who's the master or the servant... *'Gwendolyn:' Lady Lilina! You are carrying Ostia's future on your shoulders. You are different from us. You do understand that, do you not? *'Lilina:' ...So we can't be friends? *'Gwendolyn:' I'm sorry. But I am very grateful for your consideration. Perhaps we cannot be friends, but would you allow me to go over and chat with you once in a while? *'Lilina:' Of course! ...Thank you, Gwendolyn. With Ogier C Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Ogier. *'Ogier:' L-Lady Lilina! *'Lilina:' Oh, don't act so tense like that... I just wanted to talk with some people from Ostia. *'Ogier:' Um...all right. *'Lilina:' Talk to me. Let's see... Tell me about your hometown. *'Ogier:' My hometown? Well... It was just an ordinary village. We were poor... The reason I came all the way out to the city was to make money to feed my younger brothers... *'Lilina:' You have brothers? How nice. Do you have any sisters? *'Ogier:' ...I have one sister who's a little younger than me. *'Lilina:' Really? What's she like? Is she cute? Does she look like you? *'Ogier:' I... I was still young, so I don't really remember. But I still remember holding her hand. Her hand...it was so small and delicate. *'Lilina:' That's so sweet... I always wanted a younger sister, too. B Support *'Lilina:' Ogier, how is your sister doing? *'Ogier:' ...... *'Lilina:' Is she at home? Or did she come out to Ostia with you? If she did, I would like to... *'Ogier:' I'm sorry, Lady Lilina, but... *'Lilina:' Tell me. I'd love to meet her. *'Ogier:' She's not around any more. *'Lilina:' What? Why...? *'Ogier:' Lady Lilina... Our village was very poor. ...It is the men who become workhands. Girls...have no place. We don't have any extra bread, either, so... When a girl is born in a poor family, we put pretty clothes on her and leave her in a faraway town. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Ogier:' ...We were poor. I don't hold anything against my family. If we hadn't done what we did...we would have just starved. *'Lilina:' ...I'm sorry... *'Ogier:' Lady Lilina? *'Lilina:' I'm sorry... I...didn't know anything... I didn't know anything... and I...I just... *'Ogier:' D-Don't cry! Please, Lady Lilina... A Support *'Ogier:' Lady Lilina, about the other day... I'm sorry. I said more than I should have. *'Lilina:' Ogier. *'Ogier:' Yes? *'Lilina:' I'm sorry, I was so stupid. But I don't want to stay ignorant. Right now, I don't know anything about running a country, but I'll learn. I shall make Ostia a country in which our children can always be happy. *'Ogier:' ...Lady Lilina, please don't strain yourself. My brothers are doing fine thanks to the Ostian marquess. Even God can't save all of the people. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Ogier:' But I can say this, Lady Lilina... My sister, wherever she is... She would have liked you very much. With Gonzalez C Support *'Gonzalez:' Li...lina. Lilina. *'Lilina:' Yes? *'Gonzalez:' This. I give you. *'Lilina:' Oh... A pretty white flower. Thank you, Gonzalez. *'Gonzalez:' Th... Thank..? What's that? *'Lilina:' What? *'Gonzalez:' I dumb... I not remember lots of words... *'Lilina:' Oh... It's thank you. It's an expression of gratitude. *'Gonzalez:' Grat...? *'Lilina:' Um... When someone does something for you and you feel happy, you say 'Thank you.' *'Gonzalez:' Thank...you? *'Lilina:' That's right... Thank you. B Support *'Gonzalez:' L-Lilina, Lilina. Thank...you... *'Lilina:' Gonzalez, it's not a greeting word, you know. *'Gonzalez:' This, I give you. You pretty. Flower pretty. Look good on you... *'Lilina:' Thank you very much, Gonzalez. *'Gonzalez:' Thank you... *'Lilina:' This is really a beautiful flower... They were growing in Roy's hometown, too... *'Gonzalez:' Roy? Who's Roy? *'Lilina:' Roy is this army's leader. He's not very strong, but... He's very kind. *'Gonzalez:' ...Lilina like Roy? *'Lilina:' Hm...? Yes... Yes, I like him very much. *'Gonzalez:' ...I go now. *'Lilina:' What? Wait, Gonzalez... A Support *'Lilina:' Wait! Gonzalez! What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me? *'Gonzalez:' Sh... Shut up! *'Lilina:' Ah! *'Gonzalez:' G-Go away! Go go go! *'Lilina:' ......: *'Gonzalez:' Only hurt if talk... I know... I ugly, you pretty... I not same as you. But...I never forget. I stay human thanks to you... I never forget. ...Thank you... *'Lilina:' ...No. *'Gonzalez:' Li...lina? *'Lilina:' That word... You use it when you're happy. You don't use it when you're...leaving someone... *'Gonzalez:' Lilina... Crying? *'Lilina:' You too... Why are you crying? *'Gonzalez:' I...I... *'Lilina:' Gonzalez... I want to be with you. *'Gonzalez:' Lilina... *'Lilina:' Don't tell me to go away...please... *'Gonzalez:' Lilina... I...I... *'Lilina:' Gonzalez... *'Gonzalez:' Uhhhhh... (sobs) With Cecilia C Support *'Cecilia:' Lilina, is your magic improving? *'Lilina:' Yes, I think I've been getting better since you taught me the basics. *'Cecilia:' Good. You have a special gift for magic, Lilina. If you practice, you'll become a great mage like no other. *'Lilina:' Me...? *'Cecilia:' Yes. So make sure you keep up with your training. *'Lilina:' Yes! B Support *'Lilina:' General Cecilia, why didn't you teach magic to Roy? *'Cecilia:' What? *'Lilina:' When Roy was studying in Ostia, you wouldn't teach him magic at all, no matter how much he asked. *'Cecilia:' Ah... You're right. I didn't. *'Lilina:' Why didn't you? You taught it to me a great deal... *'Cecilia:' That's partly because of you. *'Lilina:' Because of me? *'Cecilia:' Right. Roy...you know how he is. If I taught him magic, he would have practiced and practiced to master it. *'Lilina:' Yes, you're right. But... *'Cecilia:' You see, practice isn't enough to master a school of magic. You need talent, and that can't be obtained through mere training. What would Roy think if there was a person with that talent right near him? He's working as hard...no, probably even harder than that person, but still he's lagging far behind. What would he feel like? *'Lilina:' That person... Is it me? *'Cecilia:' People have things that they're naturally good at. It was clear that Roy wouldn't do very well with magic, so I figured that he would be better off mastering the sword. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Cecilia:' Lilina, you will eventually lead Ostia's future. Remember this... If you assign someone to a task that he is naturally not good at, he will waste his ability. You must never think that everyone works in the same way. *'Lilina:' Yes... A Support *'Lilina:' General Cecilia, don't you think Roy has changed recently? *'Cecilia:' In what way? *'Lilina:' He's gotten calmer... Or rather, he's more confident when he's giving commands to the army. *'Cecilia:' You would naturally become like that if you were in charge of an entire army. If Roy didn't grow, the army itself would be in danger. *'Lilina:' General Cecilia, you said the other day that I would be leading Ostia's future. *'Cecilia:' Yes. After all, you are Lord Hector's only heir. *'Lilina:' Do you think I could be like Roy? I mean... I couldn't even recognize a traitor in my own castle... *'Cecilia:' People grow according to their potential. Even me, I didn't know what I would do when I was pulled from Ostia to Aquleia and was told that I would be Etruria's Sorcery General. *'Lilina:' But you were able to succeed because of your ability... *'Cecilia:' That's not true. I was only able to come this far thanks to Percival and Lord Douglas. You're thinking that you have to do everything on your own, aren't you? *'Lilina:' Oh... *'Cecilia:' Even Roy isn't fighting on his own, you know. He's putting faith in the people around him. That is another important attribute for a person in power. So you can depend on people when you want to, too. *'Lilina:' Even you? *'Cecilia:' Of course. I'll be glad to offer you help when you need it. *'Lilina:' Yes! With Garret C Support *'Lilina:' Oh... Hello, Garret. *'Garret:' Damn... So it's you, eh? I'm telling you, I'm not gonna be your friend or anything... ...Hey. *'Lilina:' What? *'Garret:' You had an expensive-looking bracelet on your wrist. Where'd it go? *'Lilina:' ...You have keen eyes. *'Garret:' Well, you hafta be alert when you're doing banditry. Did you take it off or something? *'Lilina:' I gave it away? *'Garret:' Huh? Gave it away? *'Lilina:' I met an old blind man on the way here. He said that he would starve, so I gave it to him... *'Garret:' Oh man! You princesses are so damn gullible! He's obviously tricking you. He's making you pity him so you'll give him money. *'Lilina:' But... Maybe he's telling the truth... *'Garret:' Listen, kid, there's no way in hell that he's telling the truth. After he gets his money, he'll be laughing at you as you walk away. You're so soft 'cause you don't know the real world. *'Lilina:' ...... But... *'Garret:' W-Well... I mean, it's your bracelet, so you can do whatever you want with it... B Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Garret. *'Garret:' You again? I told you before, I ain't your friend. There's no telling what'll happen to you if you stay with me so much. *'Lilina:' No. You're a good person. *'Garret:' Ha! Would you listen to that! You really think you can tell good from bad in the real world? Even after you were so easily tricked the other day? *'Lilina:' ...But... *'Garret:' I'm here for the money. And if I don't make any, I'll just go back to being a bandit. *'Lilina:' ...In that case, why don't you just attack me right now? *'Garret:' ...What? *'Lilina:' I have magic tomes, ribbons...a lot of expensive items. You can sell them for money. Right now, there's no one around... You should just take all my belongings and run off. *'Garret:' ...If you understand that much, then why are you talking to me? What if I really did do that? *'Lilina:' If you did...then it would be my foolishness. But I don't think you would do something like that. I just feel that you're not a bad person. I...trust you. *Lilina leaves* *'Garret:' ...Dammit! How could I do anything with her looking at me like that... A Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Garret. *'Garret:' Hey... *'Lilina:' Yes? *'Garret:' You said you gave your bracelet to that blind guy, right? What would you do if you met him again? *'Lilina:' Well... *'Garret:' I guess I don't have to ask. You would just get tricked as easily as you did before and do anything for him, I'd imagine. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Garret:' Why do you care so much for total strangers? What are you gonna get from helping them? You should just ignore them. *'Lilina:' ...If I see someone in need, I would feel that I want to do something to help him. If I met that old man again, I would probably give him something...again. *'Garret:' ...... ...Oh well, guess some people are just born stupid. Oh yeah... I have to give you this. *'Lilina:' ? What is this? It's beautiful... *'Garret:' I dunno. Some old guy who said he'd met you came up to me the other day. He asked me to give you this. He also said that he was really grateful for you. *'Lilina:' But... I met that old man way back in... *'Garret:' I-I don't know! Anyway, he wanted me to give this to you. Just take it. *Garret leaves* *'Lilina:' Garret... With Roy C Support *'Roy:' Lilina, are you all right? Do you need anything? *'Lilina:' No, I don't need anything right now. *'Roy:' Are you hurt? *'Lilina:' No, I'm fine. *'Roy:' Oh, okay. Then is there anything I could do for you... *'Lilina:' Roy, it's all right. *'Roy:' What? *'Lilina:' Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be fine. *'Roy:' Well, in that case... But if there's anything you need, tell me. Okay? *'Lilina:' Okay. B Support *'Roy:' Lilina. Lilina! *'Lilina:' Roy? *'Roy:' What's the matter? You were looking off into space again. We're in a battle. You could get killed! *'Lilina:' I'm sorry. *'Roy:' What's wrong? *'Lilina:' It's just that... We've come a far way. *'Roy:' Far? *'Lilina:' Not distance-wise... It's just that everything seems to be changing so quickly. Do you remember the time when you came to Ostia to study? *'Roy:' Of course. Two years... Wait, was it three years ago? *'Lilina:' At that time, your father and my father were still well. Lycia was so peaceful...no one would have imagined a war. ...It all seems as if it were already ten years ago. *'Roy:' Lilina... *'Lilina:' I sound so foolish... There's no way we can go back there anyway... A Support *'Lilina:' Roy... I'm sorry about the other day. *'Roy:' The other day? *'Lilina:' I was on some nostalgia trip, remember? We're in a war... Of course things won't be the same... *'Roy:' Well, some things will. *'Lilina:' Like what? *'Roy:' I'll be at your side, and you'll be at mine. *'Lilina:' Huh... *'Roy:' We can't go back to the past, but we can shape the future. Then we should work to make a future the same as, or even better than the past, right? *'Lilina:' Hahaha... *'Roy:' ? *'Lilina:' Roy, you're showing off... *'Roy:' D-Do you think so? Yeah, I was thinking that didn't sound like me myself... *'Lilina:' But... *'Roy:' ? *'Lilina:' Thanks... *'Roy:' Lilina... *'Lilina:' We'll always be together...right? *'Roy:' ...Of course. With Marcus C Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Marcus. *'Marcus:' Ah, Lady Lilina. *'Lilina:' The battle is growing bigger all the time... Marcus, do you think Roy will be okay...? *'Marcus:' Of course, my lady. Master Roy has taken after Lord Eliwood, who was said to be the greatest knight in Lycia. *'Lilina:' Yes... Lord Eliwood was a great knight. *'Marcus:' Yes, my lady. And also... Lord Eliwood's wife, she was a very kind and gentle person. Much like yourself, I might add. *'Lilina:' Uh... Do you think so? *'Marcus:' Master Roy is becoming very much like Lord Eliwood. The woman that Roy is seeking would probably be similar to that which Lord Eliwood found love with. *'Lilina:' Really...? *'Marcus:' My lady, if I may suggest. When you and Master Roy return to Pherae, then you two could... *'Lilina:' Marcus! Roy and I are friends. Just friends! Marriage... I-It is too soon to be thinking of such things! B Support *'Lilina:' Marcus, what kind of couple were Lord Eliwood and his wife? *'Marcus:' Well, my lady, when the two were youths, they were such a happy pair that just looking at them would cheer one up. The people of Pherae were truly happy for them. *'Lilina:' Wow... That's nice... *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood loved his wife deeply. And one night...before the two became engaged, Lord Eliwood suddenly disappeared from the castle. When he returned to his love three days later, he presented her with a beautiful white flower which only grows in the snowy highlands. It was the flower which she loved the most. *'Lilina:' Lord Eliwood is so...romantic. Sigh... Now look at Roy... A Support *'Lilina:' Phew... *'Marcus:' Lady Lilina, is something wrong? *'Lilina:' Marcus... What does... What does Roy think of me? I... I'm not so sure anymore. *'Marcus:' ...... *'Lilina:' Roy, he's... I've always...liked him...for a long time now. *'Marcus:' Then why not go up to him and find out for yourself, my lady? *'Lilina:' What...? But... *'Marcus:' I do not have much experience in matters like this, but I have heard the maids at the castle saying that it is no longer the age that women should be sitting around waiting. Lady Lilina, if you were to advance on to him first, Master Roy would surely fall for you. *'Lilina:' ...... Yes... Yes. I'm the one who's known him the longest. I can't lose to those other girls! *'Marcus:' That's the spirit, Lady Lilina! With Bors C Support *'Bors:' Lady Lilina... Has something been bothering you lately? *'Lilina:' Eh... No, everything's fine. *'Bors:' Are you sure...? I have been given orders by Lord Hector to protect you at all costs. *'Lilina:' And? *'Bors:' So if something has happened, I should know about it so I can protect you well... *'Lilina:' I said, nothing's wrong! *'Bors:' B-But you wouldn't be so...touchy in your normal state... *'Lilina:' Touchy!? I'm not being touchy! *'Bors:' Yes, but... *'Lilina:' Just be quiet, Bors! You're annoying me. *'Bors:' W-Where are you going, my lady? *'Lilina:' Someplace where I won't have to listen to you. *'Bors:' Lady Lilina! B Support *'Lilina:' Bors, uh... About the other day... *'Bors:' The other day? *'Lilina:' I wanted to apologize. *'Bors:' To me? *'Lilina:' You were just being concerned for me, and I just blew up at you like that... I'm sorry. *'Bors:' Please...don't be. *'Lilina:' ...Will you hear why I'm so irritated? I think I need someone to talk to... *'Bors:' If I would suffice. *'Lilina:' It's about Roy... What do you think about him? *'Bors:' Well... I think he has grown splendidly well to be a wise and caring leader to us all. *'Lilina:' But the Roy I know would have mismatched buttons on his suit, and he wouldn't be able to do one dance step properly... So I always thought I had to take care of him. *'Bors:' ...... *'Lilina:' But Roy's suddenly changing... He's gotten so...grown up, you know? He seems like such a faraway person now... *'Bors:' ...My lady, Master Roy has not changed as much as you think. *'Lilina:' Do you think so? *'Bors:' It is true that he has grown and matured, but that does not change the nature of a person. Master Roy's nature is still the same as you know it to be, my lady. *'Lilina:' Yeah, that's right... Thank you for listening to me, Bors. *'Bors:' Of course, my lady. A Support *'Bors:' You look much better today, my lady. *'Lilina:' Yes, I feel much better now. *'Bors:' That is good to hear. *'Lilina:' It's not like Roy was avoiding me or anything... It was just that he seemed to be changing, and that I was getting left behind. *'Bors:' ...... *'Lilina:' I was just jumping to conclusions and fretting over nothing... Once I realized that, it suddenly seemed so silly. I'm still a kid, aren't I? *'Bors:' Lady Lilina... *'Lilina:' Bors, will you always stay by my side from now on? *'Bors:' ...I am a knight, and my loyalty is with you. As long as you need me, I shall always be there for you. *'Lilina:' Thank you, Bors... With Astolfo C Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Astolfo. *'Astolfo:' Well, if it isn't Lady Lilina. You look as beautiful as ever. In fact, you're so beautiful you're making my wrinkles fade away. See? *'Lilina:' Astolfo...you don't change, do you? My father was saying that you'd be doing a lot better than you already are if you were more serious. *'Astolfo:' Well, well, guess I can't argue with that, m'lady. *'Lilina:' ...Where did you first meet my father? He never told me anything... *'Astolfo:' Well... It really ain't a meeting you'd go around telling people about. *'Lilina:' ? *'Astolfo:' ...I was a measly thief back then. And so I decided to creep into Castle Ostia to swipe some treasure, see? *'Lilina:' Really? *'Astolfo:' Yeah. *'Lilina:' What happened? *'Astolfo:' Well m'lady... ...Whoops, I really shouldn't be wastin' precious time here like this... Forgive me, m'lady, but I'll continue the story some other time... *'Lilina:' Oh? What a shame... B Support *'Astolfo:' ...It was easy getting to the treasure. I'm an expert at picking locks and stuff. Anyway, after I'd grabbed all the goodies and stepped outside the treasure chamber, bam! There he was, standing right in front of me. And wouldn't you know, that person was... *'Lilina:' My father? *'Astolfo:' Lord Hector just stood there, staring at me. He didn't seem surprised or anything. You could tell he was somebody just by looking at him. Me? There I was, frozen in the spot, carryin' bags of loot over both shoulders. Would he call the guards? Would he cut me down right then and there? As I was wondering what was coming up next... *'Lilina:' What? What happened? *'Astolfo:' He suddenly burst out laughing, m'lady. He said, 'Quite a man to be able to get through my castle's security so easily. What is your name?' And I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open. Lord Hector then boomed, 'Would you offer your skills for the benefit of our country?' *'Lilina:' Wow... *'Astolfo:' I thought he was out of his mind. But I knew he wasn't kidding around by looking at his face. Anyway, I thought, to hell with this, and I tried to bolt out the door with the treasure. And then... *'Lilina:' And then? *'Astolfo:' And then from behind me, Lord Hector... *'Lilina:' What? What did he do? *'Astolfo:' He... ...Whoops, I'm sorry m'lady, I really should get goin'. I'll continue the story some other time... *'Lilina:' Again? Oh, well... A Support *'Astolfo:' Lord Hector... He didn't move an inch even when he saw I was making my escape. So I ran. I was almost at the door, and Lord Hector still stood there motionless. I didn't know what was going on, and I turned around and yelled at him, 'I'm getting away! You ain't gonna do anything!?' A heavy voice came back to me, 'Flee if you wish. You may keep the treasure as well. But does that make you happy? Do you want to live your life in the shadows in constant fear of being found? Is that really what you want?' I ran like hell, m'lady. I fled from the castle, from his voice. After that, I just walked around the area aimlessly through the night. Dawn broke...and I found myself in front the castle. Lord Hector was standing there. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Astolfo:' Ever since then, I've been working for him, m'lady. He changed me. *'Lilina:' So that's what happened... *'Astolfo:' Lady Lilina, I can say this to anyone, at any time. Your father was truly an honorable man. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports